To-Get-Him Falling in love with the help of the Host Club
by Athrun-Nu.1
Summary: Seiso Academy is splitted into 3 departments Special GT (Gifted/Talented) students, Music Students & the General Education students. Miyuki was always quiet and had a cold personality wanting to change she moves to Japan only to find out that her plans are not going as planned. With the help of the host club will she be able to change OC/Ryotaro-HinoXLen (Please Read and REVIEW!)
1. Prologue

I had this idea so; Seiso Academy is split into **3 departments/sections, Special GT (Gifted/Talented) students, Music Students and the General Education students.** The Special GT department is a prestigious private department in Seiso Academy where** the filthy rich students** go to. The Music department is where students who **passionate about music** go to and study it. Finally the General Education department is where the **ordinary students** go to or those that aren't interested in music...

_Tamaki Suoh and the host club attend the Special GT department._

_Tsukimori Len, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Fuuyumi Shouko, Shimizu Keiichi attend the music department._

_Ryōtarō Tsuchiura, Hino Kahoko attends the General Education Department._

Students from the Seiso Academy can go to each department for only club purposes. But because of Special GT students attitude to other students especially those from the General Education hatred runs around the schools most riches and ordinary students. The General Students carry on with their usual daily routines. However Seiso Academy finally started their long-awaited concours. The Concours is a music competition held in Seiso Academy every few years. This is where the talented musicians through all years compete for the championship. The concours this year is different as some candidates of the 3 departments of Seiso Academy will be participating.

-On the phone-

Dad: Miyu? Did you arrive there yet?

Me: Yeah I just got off the aeroplane and I'm at the meeting spot

Dad: Can you see anyone who looks similar to me; He is tall, wears glasses –

Me: Dad? Not everyone wears glasses like you…

Dad: Oh! Yeah sorry about that; but you get what I mean right?

Me: I get it already; I'll call you when I arrive at my new home okay, bye~

Dad: about that you won't be-

Me: -cuts off-

_Seriously that man can really get on your nerves sometimes; dad should really calm down and stop worrying about me all the time, I'm 16 turning 17 within 2 months from now. _Sighing to myself I look around the busy airport looking for some guy that looks like dad.

"Excuse me, are you Miyuki Anzai"

"Yeah and you are? "

"I'm Jun Hajime; I was supposed to pick you up"

Looking at this weird man I nodded and followed him.

"I could hold the suitcase for you if it's okay with you" asked the man named Jun nervously.

"It's not that heavy, sir" I said glaring at him. _There is no way am I ever allowing some stranger to hold my stuff I thought._

"You don't have to be polite just call me Jun"

As we walked out of the airport I quickly got my headphones out from my backpack and place it on to my head, listening to my favourite boy band I felt satisfied. I can't wait to have my own apartment and live by myself; smiling cheerfully to myself I carried on following the weird Jun man.

**Authors Note: oh yeah i forgot the disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Ouran Highschool Host Club to the La corda characters... **

**Thanks for reading:****Favorite it/follow/****Review if you want to: **

_I'll Update as soon as i finish typing up the next chapter, till then~_


	2. Chapter 1: Plans

**Came back with chapter 1: Hope you enjoy~**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La corda and Ouran Characters only my OC Miyuki Anzai**

Seiso Academy- after the golden bell rings

||**2 hour's later**||

So, I will now announce the selected candidates for the long awaited concurs which will be held this year, said the vice president through the microphone. To begin with the Special GT students in the Northern block; Class 2A Tamaki Suoh.

_In the host club: Congratulation boss. Yeah congratulation Tamaki-sempai said haruhi. I Tamaki Suoh will not disappoint you lot, and will take the trophy as the king of the host club. Yes the king is i~… _

From the music department I'll start with the 3rd years: Class 3-B Yunoki Azuma and Hihara Kazuki.

_Congratulation Yunoki-san~, "Thank you everyone"said Yunoki smiling_

_You did it hihara congratulations. Thank you! Let's do our best together Yunoki. _

To continue from the music department is the following: 2nd year class 2-A Tsukimori Len.

_Ah, Tsukimori-kun, congratulation. Yeah you're really amazing. What's amazing? I was just chosen to participate in the concurs…. _

Then from the first year: class 1-A Shimizu Keiichi and class 1-B Fuuyumi Shouko.

And lastly from the regular department, class 2-B Hino Kahoko.

_eh? Hino? He said Hino Kahoko right? what! me why did i get chosen for? _

**Miyuki (O/C) POV**

"You're Miyuki Anzai right ?", asked the women who then smiled brightly I nodded my head as the woman carried on talking.

"Well I am Misa Hamai, nice to meet you Miyuki-san".

She must be the maid of this huge apartment I thought, now that I look at it is really huge. "Come on in, oh and thank you Jun-kun".

"Anything for you Miss Misa-san; later kid" he said ruffling my hair." You can leave the suitcase and bags over there for now, I'll go put it your room later on; but before that I'll go get some snacks for you since you must have been very tired".

As I was following Miss Misa Hamai into the living room I remembered something really important. " Miyuki-san you can go to that room on the right, just over there "said Misa Hamai directing at some area.

This apartment is huge, the corridor is big and the room is **WOW.** I can't believe I'm actually going to live in this place by myself. Looking around the room I spotted a family photo frame on the left-side shelves. But then I realised that there wasn't any of our family photo just some kid with a blue hair _(did this kid dye his at such a young age, that's like not fair)_ and two people that stood side to side next to the small boy, maybe they were his parents. "Miyuki-san, oh you were looking at the photos". Miss Misa-san "um who is this kid" I asked sheepishly. "That's our Len"._ Our Len_ I thought, now that I look closer to the photo the maid is in the photo as well and dad? "Then who's this" – I said pointing at him "he looks similar to my dad?" Misa Hamai started laughing quietly," that's my husband Mr. Tsukimori". "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"it's okay, come on lets have some of the snacks I prepared".

XD

|At the same time||In the music department conference room||

"Right, that's everyone"? Said Kanazawa-sensei well then the principal told me that it will be best for you to meet each other at least before the competition started. So, let's start the introduction from the end. He continued looking at Fuuyumi-san cautiously.

"Ano…um.., I'm Fuuyumi Shouko from class 1-B, I ah specialize in the clarinet"

"1-A, shimizu keiichi; is specialize in the cello"

" 3-B, Hihara Kazuki and I specialize in the trumpet; nice to meet you all"

"From the same class, 3-B, Yunoki Azuma; I specialize in the flute"

"2-A, Tsukimori Len, I specialize in the violin"

"Ah, 2-2 Hino Kahoko, violin?"

"Well then, the concours is divided into- ( **BANG"! **went the door,a sudden appearance showed up)-

"sorry I'm late everyone".

"Eh, the special GT student is here as well" said Hihara astonished.

"So you must be the student that also got selected for the concours, then introduce yourself". said Kanazawa-sensei.

(Clearing his throat) "I am Tamaki Suoh from the host club, class 2-A; nice to meet you all" he said smiling at everyone.

"What instrument do you play?" asked hihara

"I play the piano" said Tamaki blissfully feeling way too overconfident.

_Now that all of you are here and i won't be having anymore disturbance, i'll carry on from where we left to. The concours is divided into 4 sections. The performers are ranked for each section and the finalist are then determined based on this ranking. You will then be presented a theme for each selection, which means that you can choose any song you wish, however it has to be based on the theme. _

_Nevertheless, i want you to deepen your music comprehension and more than anything don't forget to enjoy yourself, that is all i guess._

**Authors Note: Thats it for today. I'll post the next chapter really soon okay! **

**Thanks for reading:Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to; and i don't mind if you have any critiques about the fanfic so just tell me (i don't mind)!**

**Thanks to:leo0820 for favoriting and following my fan fic -it means alot to me since your the 1st, so thank you again !**

**~Arigatou~**


	3. Chapter 2: Family Home?

**Here is the new chapter: Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer; i do not own any of the characters: Just my OC**

_I decided to give my dad a call since he kept on bothering me and plus I'm free now. XD_

_"Hello?"_

_Me: Hi dad, how is everything going?_

_Dad: everything is good; excuse me…_

_Me: Dad must be really busy I should have waited till the evening to call him_

_Dad: sorry about that Miyu, so do you like the home you're staying at_

_Me: oh, the apartment I like it, it is so big and guess what the maids family also lives here (even though she doesn't look like a maid i thought)_

_Dad: Maid? family? _

_Me: yeah and her husband looks so similar to you_

_Dad: Miyu (started to chuckle) silly Miyu that maid is not a maid but your aunty_

_Me: aunty? /_

_Dad: oh Miyu what am I going to do without you_

_Me: Da! tell me what's going on?_

_Dad: first calm down; okay then you will be staying at this house till your graduation at your new school. The father of this family is my brother (but I don't get along with him) and they have a son around your age I believe. _

_Me: ….._

_Dad: Miyu, please be nice them and don't cause any trouble. I'm sure they will welcome you-_

_Me:-cuts off-_

_I can't believe it; no I seriously can't imagine that dad actually said that to me. He lied; No that can't be true either._

"Tada-i-ma" *(I'm home in Japanese)*

"Okaeri Len-kun".

"Miyuki-san, come over here and meet Len-kun"

Groaning to myself i got up and walked to the main living room. I was pretty mad at dad plus I felt distress about what he told me so I wasn't really in the mood.

"Uh, hi I'm Miyuki Anzai; nice to meet you" I said holding my hand up waiting for a handshake.

"Len" said Aunt Misa-san nudging him, but smiling at me when she turned around.

"Hehe, well then it was nice meeting you" I said hesitating as I tousled my hair awkwardly.

Glaring at me like I was some piece of dirt, he muttered something and said he was going to his bedroom_. Did he just give me a dirty look; I must be seeing stuff. I mean like that guy still looks the same from the photo._

"Miyuki-san you must also be tired, Len~ wait, escort Miyuki-san to her room please. It's at the far end opposite your room, the guest room remember?"

"Yes, Mother".

Mother? I mumbled to myself. seriously. This guy is so old fashioned is he really 17?

"What are you standing there mindlessly, I haven't got all day". stated Len before going upstairs.

"Just follow him and he'll show you" she whispered. "Oh and I'll call you for the evening meal so keep that in mind". she carried before declining on to the living room.

I carried on following him, taking slow steps up the stair. "Your room is straight down the corridor on the left". he claimed and walked the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going" I said wavering

"I told you the directions to your room."

This is guy is somewhat annoying me, but I won't say anything just yet; I can handle him. Now what was the direction, if I go straight the corridor my room should be on the left? _check the right said my inner self_

"What you doing?"

"Me? I said looking at him feeling like an idiot. "It's my room right?"

"Yours are on the left" he said pointing at the left.

I knew i shouldn't have listened to my inner self. Quickly walking in to my room I turned around. "Len, I hope we get along, ok" I said smiling at him (but he looked pretty annoyed) and I swiftly closed my room door.

I stood there gazing in awe at my new room. The pale lilac wallpaper and the comfy purple bed at the side of the bedroom, the mirror and the table near the bed and the comfy looking mat was also lilac. The room looked astonishing but hey this was going to be my home. Glancing around the room I cautiously sat on the bed. This is actually comfortable I considered. Next thing you know I was lying down on the bed and dozing off.

-Phone rings—

Hey Miyu-chi

Who is it? I asked still feeling sleepy

Oh come on Miyu, you can't even recognise your brothers voice and here I thought I was your favourite

Me: ah hayate-nii, what do you want?

Hayate: just wanted to hear your sweet angelic voice-

Me: I'm hanging up if you're going to carry on Hayate

Hayate: no. no don't I was just joking.

Me…

Hayate: so how do you like your new home and the people?

Me: you knew about it

Hayate: Knew about what?

Me: that I was staying with some other people

Hayate: Didn't dad tell you about it; that you were staying over some cousin's house, but we never actually got to know them

Me: whatever

Hayate: so when you starting your new school; I heard it's big

Me: hmm, not really sure

Hayate: okay

Me; oi, Hayate ask dad that when are my stuff going to arrive okay

Hayate: okay, I'll call you later

Me: sure, oh yeah. How's saito-nii?

Hayate: he's good; but when did you start missing him.

Me: whatever, I'm hanging up okay; later~

**Authors Note: Thats it for today. I'll post the next chapter really soon okay!**

**Thanks for reading:Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to**

**~Arigatou~**


	4. Chapter 4:Day Before the Competition

**Chapter 4: **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just my OC**

********** XXXXXX**

"Concurs? What's that?"

"It's a music competition and it's held every couple of years" said Aunt Misa, right Len?"

"Yes Mother"

"So it's a classical music competition?" I asked ignoring Len.

"Yeah, Len here plays the violin" said Aunt Misa smiling at her son.

"Violin, that's cool I guess"."ano Aunt m-Misa-san, when will I be starting school?"i asked shyly.

"Next week if I remember correctly; so for now just make yourself at home"

"I'll be going to school now, till then" said Len getting up.

_Seriously this guy is seriously annoying me with the way he is speaking, Yes Mother and what not. I shuddered in disgust just thinking that he is 17, the same age as me._

"I'll help you Aunt Misa" I said picking up the plates on the table, ah he forgot the paper.

"You don't have to Miyuki-san you're our guest"

"A guest that is living in this house; and plus I want to be helpful." I replied picking up the paper Len forgot.

_Music competition concourse are been held at 17th April in the grand hall at the music department. That's this Friday, I wonder if I'm allowed to come and watch._

****** XXXXXX**

Hey Boss, you're ready for tomorrow?"

"I will show everyone my **undermining** ability as the pianist of the Seiso host club~"

"Sempai, aren't you a bit too over confident, said Haruhi trying to calm down the president of the host club.

"Haruhi~ leave the Boss alone".

"Yeah, you shouldn't get too close to him when he is in this mode" said Kaoru looking at Tamaki weirdly.

"**OI**, what are you shady twins babbling about to my Haruhi" shrieked Tamaki at a distance away from the twins and Haruhi.

"Anyways good luck boss" said the twins in unison before taking Haruhi with them.

"Wait! Haruhi~ don't go with them; where's my good luck, Haruhi~

"Later Tamaki" said the others before going off as well.

****** XXXXXX**

"**Yunoki-sama,** Good Luck for tomorrow"

"Thank you everyone" said Yunoki blissfully smiling at his fans.

"Yunoki, Good Luck for tomorrow" said Hihara waving at Yunoki from distance away from the fan girls.

"And You, Good Luck for tomorrow" replied Yunoki smiling at Hihara.

||**At the same time**||

"Ah Hino Good Luck for tomorrow"

"Yeah Good Luck; remember we will be coming to see you perform"

"Yeah Hino~ Ganbare **_(*do your best*)_**"said Mio holding her hands.

"ByeBye hino" said Mio and Nao in unison before leaving the classroom

****** XXXXXX**  


**Authors Note: So the next chapter will be about the first music competition (-_-) **

**Hope you enjoyed reading it XD XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Competition**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La corda and Ouran Characters only my OC Miyuki Anzai**

* * *

"Ah, Len-kun I'm sorry I won't be able to come to see you perform at the concurs"

"Then, can I go instead" I asked looking at Aunt Misa and then at Len cautiously.

"Well I'm not sure, but then again you are going to enroll at the school so I see no problem" said Aunt Misa so yeah you can go if you want to" she continued.

"I'll go and get ready then" I said quietly and went to my room.

It didn't take long to get dressed, I just grabbed any clean clothes I spotted. I was wearing a simple black pullover top and black denim jeans with my favorite grey canvas trainers. I had my long brown hair tied up in a pony tail like I always did. Running down the elegant grand stairs I waited for Len. Just when I saw him it hit me. Do people wear clothes like that for a silly school competition, but then again it was Len were talking about and he wasn't close enough to be normal. I seemed to be stunned at what he was wearing, the classy and elegant suit must have taken it on me because I was staring at him shocked.

"Well, I'll see you both later on okay" said aunt Misa smiling at us "and Len make sure Miyuki-san doesn't get lost around the school"

Bye I said nervously before walking out the door and following Len. Aunt Misa is a nice person compared to this guy I thought looking at Len. He doesn't even talk and just even looking at him was really awkward so I wasn't really expecting anything from him.

"Anzai-san" said Len

Did he just called me, that's weird I mean like its Len alright.

"Anzai-san, watch out in front of you" he said

I looked up and suddenly I collided with the lamp post suddenly my head started to hurt. _Ouch that hurts I muttered._

"Are you okay" said Len

"Why didn't you say this thing was here in the first place" I said wincing as the pain started to fade away.

"I-I um

"It's okay I'm fine, let's go already" I said walking to the opposite direction.

"A-Anzai-san, it's this way" said Len

Damn it I thought, now I feel like an idiot. "Yeah, whatever" I replied walking towards Len

"Are you sure you're okay" Len stated looking worried

"I'm fine already, just hurry up and show the way" I said alarming Len as he just turned around.

**xxx**

"Just go straight from here and then turn Left, there you will see students so go in with them" said Len before going off and reminding me to turn left.

"Right" I said and started following his direction.

"I'm sorry" said a red haired girl, "I'm really sorry, I was in a rush"

"You're a student here right?" I asked nervously

"Yeah, I'm in the general Education department, Hino Kahoko is the name"

"Right, C-Can you show me the way to the hall H-Hino" I asked agitatedly.

"Sure, just follow me"

I nodded and followed her. "So what's your name?"

"Me" I said pointing at myself and then looking at her.

"I'm Miyuki?

"So you're a student here she asked looking at what I was wearing"

"Well, starting from next week I think"

"Really, then I hope you like the school even though it looks impressive and prestigious" she said looking at the huge school in front of us. "Well I've got to go, it was nice meeting you, Miyuki-san" said Hino before running off. "Sure same to you" I said quietly.

**XXXX**

Mr. know it all Len said I had to follow the students once I arrive at the school gates, that's easy.

As I walked towards the crowd in my guess were people waiting to get into the hall. I stood there waiting to get inside.

"Hey, who is that guy"…. "That's a girl", "what is she doing here anyway"

I felt eyes glaring at me especially those people that were wearing the white uniform. I'm I really that noticeable because this is so awkward. I've always hated being the center of attention so I hurriedly hided myself in the crowd to get rid of the anxiety around me.

It took a round 20-30 minutes to finally get inside the hall without getting noticed. Cautiously I stood at the back of the hall making myself comfortable to watch the so called performance, suddenly the room became dark and everyone happened to be quiet.

"Seiso Academy's Inter-school Musical Concourse has just begun" assured the woman announcer. Gradually the lights came back on and the woman announcer carried on.

**"Performer #1, from the music Department, 1-A, Shimizu Keiichi-kun: performing a Boccherini composition – cello concerto in B flat major"**

_Wow, that kid is talented I wonder how old he is._ Looking around everyone felt the same, the kid had a talent and he played well.

**"Performer #2, from the music Department, 3-B, Hihara Kazuki; performing a Wagner composition-Under the Double Eagle" **

_Not only was this participant handsome he played a happy song that I knew off. _

**"Performer #3, from the music Department, 1-B, Fuyuumi Shouko-san" **

_I'm getting tired of standing up all day I muttered to myself. That Len, his performance wasn't even first and I came here early for nothing, oh well. _

Time passed then the hall started to be loud when a participant came in. A lot of girls stated to squeal when a girl with a long hair came in, my guess a cross dresser.

**"Performer #4, from the music Department, 3-B, Yunoki Azuma-kun; performing a Grieg composition, Morning" **

_That's a guy name and he is wearing a tuxedo so he must be a cross-dresser, I thought to myself._

Sugae***amazing in Japanese*** his performance has a nice breezy feeling to it muttered people in the hall.

**"Performer #5, from the Regular Department, class 2-2, Hino Kahako; performing a Chopin composition, Tristesse "**

_H-Hino, that's the girl I met at the morning; so she's in this competition as well._

"Regular students don't really get it do they", "yeah they don't get anything but to mess things up" and don't forget they always cause commotions every time"

_What's up with this school, those students that wear the white uniform are really stubborn and pathetic._

**"Stop the performance"**

_What's wrong with him now, does everyone has a problem with her or is it because she isn't in the Music department if I remember?_

**"We don't approve of you changing the rules on your own. Come down at once"**

_That guy has problems .I mean like Hino was playing fine._

"If it's an accompaniment you need, I'm here"

"What is going on" said a student

"Is a another regular student causing a commotion"; "when will they ever learn"

_This school is strange and bothersome. But that guy has some courage to stand up in front of the school._

**"Performer #6, from the music Department, 2-a, Tsukimori Len-kun; performing a Wieniakawski composition, Polonaise Brilliant No.1"**

Finally it was Len's turn. Turning around everyone was still talking, but when Len started to perform everyone was gobsmacked. The performance was not only perfect but it was powerful and overwhelming.

**"Last but not least Performer #7, from the special GT department, class 2-A,Tamaki Suoh; Performing a Mozart composition, Mozart piano sonata 448. "**

"Tamaki-sama, Ganabre~"

Before starting his performance The Prince looking guy cleared his throat and smiled at the audience. His performance wasn't bad it was beautiful and it gave a welcoming feeling. This could have been outstanding if Len wasn't in this competition. Nevertheless the prince looking guy was a genius and elegant when he was playing the piano on the stage.

**xxx **

"Hey Mr-Know it all Len, wait! I shouted running towards him.

"Mr Know, what?"

"Nothing, anyways your performance was listenable and alright" i said enthusiastically waiting for his reply but got nothing than an awkward silence. XD

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it. This was a long chapter right; it did take me forever to type anyways.**

**Thanks for reading:Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to XD**

**~Arigatou~**


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1First Day

**Authors Note: Finally the 6th Chapter is done**

_**~Hope you enjoy~**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La Corda and Ouran Characters only my O/C Miyuki Anzai**_

* * *

"I'll see you in a month's time" said Aunt Misa

"Good Luck with your competition"

"I'm sorry Miyuki-san, tomorrow you're starting your new school and I won't be able to see you"

"a-ah it's okay, don't worry about it"

"Len-kun, keep an eye on Miyuki-san, make her feel welcome"

"Yes, Mother"

_Calm down Me, I'll somehow get used to his way of talking._

"Len, 'I'll be there for the 2nd selection "said Aunt Misa while walking out the door smiling.

**XXX**

||soon after during the day||

"Hey, Mr. knows it all; tell me about the school"

"What is it now?"

"I said tell me why your school is separated into 3 sections"

"You'll know when you go there tomorrow"

"B-But the uniform came in the day before yesterday and it's not white like yours but has a green type of top and red tie, why is that"

"Like I said you'll see tomorrow"

"Forget you, I'm going to my room to carry on unpacking my stuff" I muttered gloomily.

**XXX**

||On the phone||

Dad: Miyu-swan how have you been doing there in Japan; you loving it already

Me: Hey Dad

Dad: Hey why is my Miyu-swan so sad?

Me: I'm not sad

Dad: come on Miyu-san; you can tell me

Me: Dad, can't I just have my own apartment like you promised

Dad: I didn't promise anything; all I said that you'll be living by yourself without us

Me: exactly

Dad: and that you'll be living with your cousin

Me: Dad, I am not related to that loser

Dad: so you've met Len

Me: Hmph, whatever

_Dad: you like him already_

_Me: W-what? Dad I'm cutting off if you spout out anymore nonsense_

_Dad: now you're stuttering; it's okay he's your cousin_

_Me:-cuts off—_

_OMG, I seriously can't even have a proper conversation with him. Ewe liking him is like; liking an old man that's around dad's age or even older. I shuddered in disgust not even wanting to think more about it._

I looked at my uniform that was hooked up by the wall. Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow I-I will be a new student and alone. **That's obvious you're new and you don't know no one.** Who am I kidding I'm **really nervous starting a school **that is for prestigious and smarty kids. Even still I might not even fit in even if I go to an ordinary department. I'm not the type of person that can go around smiling and saying what not carelessly. I am a **quite person and every time I want to say something it comes out cold and harsh.** That's why back at home in America I used to be shy and cold around new people or new environment or anyone as a matter of fact.

Agh… i shouldn't be thinking about this I said to myself shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts that seem to come up of nowhere.

* * *

"ah you, what do you want now?"

"...G-Grandmother wants to see you"

"What?"

"i said that the guest downstairs wants to see you"

"But aren't we the only people here"

"Just go down already" said Len irritated.

||XXX||

"Miyuki-san, How are you"

"Yeah" _How does she even know my name?_

"You don't remember me do you?"

_Well you guessed right whoever you are. _"Maybe" I replied looking at Len

"Well, Have a seat; will have a conversation to catch up on each other"

I sat awkwardly opposite her.

"Jun, dear you can come in"

_This is getting ridiculous I thought; even more people are going to live in this house?_

"Hey Miyuki-san" said his Jun guy coming in to the living room.

"And you are" I said looking up at him.

"You forgot already, it's been a week; 'm the guy that picked you up from the airport"

"O-Okay then, whatever say "I muttered thinking to myself; _how on earth do they even know my name and me._

"Where shall we start" said the old woman looking at Jun then at me.

"Well, I'm your grandmother, I was the one hat named you Miyuki"

_The old woman now who is my grandmother carried on talking. The only things I picked up were that she and Jun will be staying here to look out for me and Len. She also said something like she knows about my parents situation and that Jun will be here most of the time etc..._

"Um... C-Can I go back to my room..." I asked awkwardly

"Very well then, you have school tomorrow don't you"

I nodded my head and cautiously got up.

"I'll see you in the morning"

Smiling awkwardly at the guests I silently and promptly went upstairs to my room.

* * *

_(0x_xO)|The next day||_

_This skirt is short, how can girls walk in it. Other than the skirt that was short well, to me I looked fine. Looking at myself at the mirror for the hundredth time in the morning I quickly tied my dark brown hair in a messy bun and let out my full-fringe. Still not satisfied with the way look I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. _

_"Good morning Miyuki-san" said Grandmother who was sitting down taking a sip of tea_

_"Morning" I mumbled_

_Looking at the dining table I grabbed a toast and a handful of cookies._

_"Where's Len" I said looking at the time_

_"He already Left" said Jun taking the cookies out from the bowl. _

_"W-what, he never waited for me" I said to myself quietly._

_"I'll take you" said Jun smiling at me._

_(0x_xO)||Later On||_

_"I'll see you later, Miyu-chi" said Jun waving at me out from the cars window._

_Miyu-chi, god he sounds like Hayate and Dad. I glared at him and walked off to the school gates. _

_Still feeling uncomfortable with the skirt I was wearing; I hurriedly made my way in to the school by following the students that wore the same uniform as me._

_Walking around the corridor still trying to find the teachers office, i gave up since I was lost now. Great now I'm lost, what shall I do? _

"E-Excuse me, are you alright"

_I turned around to see a student who wore the same uniform as me. _"I'm lost, so can you show me wheere the schools office is" i mumbled

"Sure" said the girl student," just follow me"

"I'm Nami Amou, nice to meet you" she said as we were walking past the corridors, "so what's your?"

"Miyuki Anzai"

"You're a new students right?"_ she said looking at me from head to toe_

"Yeah" I said nodding my head

"No wonder, I've never seen our face around", "well just go into the room on the right hand side by the library over their" she said pointing at the office.

"Thank you Nami"

"No Problem"

* * *

"Finally your here, I was wondering if you weren't going to came" said a teacher coming towards me.

"Miyuki Anzai, judging from the report and your academic record, your meant to be in the Special GT department; however you applied to be in this section, the general Education department, correct"

I nodded my head since it was the only thing I could understand.

"Well then follow me, I'll show you to your form class"

While we were walking to the class i started to feel nervous.

The teacher walked in to the class and told me to wait outside. Waiting nervously i could hear my heart throbbing each second.

"Well come in then" said the teacher

With anxiety on one hand and panic on the other, I walked into the classroom ever so slowly. Everyone's eyes were on me as I entered the room. Without paying attention to them, I stood by the teacher waiting for his instructions as he gave me a sheet and some books from his table. The class started to talk again taking their eyes away from me.

"Class, We have a new student with us today" said the teacher confidently staring at the class and then at me.

The class gradually started to quieten down, however everyone's eyes were on me yet again.

"Anzai-san is a new to this country and school, so please be nice to her"

The teacher then said, "I'm your form teacher, Satoshi-sensei"

I nodded my head and quickly looked at the floor so

"Sensei, Make her introduce herself"

_What i'm not ready, What shall i say..._

"Well Anzai-san Introduce yourself since the students wants to know you better"

_Yeah right, all they want is to make me feel awkward and a fool of myself. _**"Its now or never" i said to myself quietly**

" The names Miyuki Anzai" i said proudly and confidently glaring at the students.

"Why did you applied to be in this section if you came from America"

_America, how did they know that, i'm sure the teacher never said anything along those lines._ "I chose this section because the uniform is decent;its way better than the other sections and that's it really" i said looking at the students.

"Well then, Anzai-san go sit at any spare seat you see" said Satoshi-sensei

Holding the books tightly on to my chest I quickly went to a seat next to the window, ignoring the people that were looking at me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading it XD (I know there is a lot of you reading it, so thanks again)**

**~sorry if i took long uploading it~**

_**Review if you like it so far or have anything else to say**_

**Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to XD**

**Question: How does my O/C Miyuki seem to you lot?-her personality wise?/is she quiet, weird, too awkward etc..**

**Please tell me your answers by Reviewing OK XD**

**~Arigatou~**


	7. Chapter 7:Part 2 First Day

**Authors Note: Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

* * *

It was awkward sitting there trying to pay attention to the teacher while he was teaching. But I just couldn't, I could see people glancing over to see me and whispering among themselves. Not only was it intimidating it was awkward very awkward. Instead of meeting their eyes I just looked out the window not even paying attention to the teacher or the students. Luckily for me the bell rang; as the students were quickly trying to put their books away the teacher stopped them.

"I need someone over here to show Anzai-san around the school during your break"

Now this shocked me, firstly because I didn't know a single person here and I'm not that sociable. Plus it was break time ,which meant that I was going to be alone. I looked around to see if there was anyone willing to show me around the school, then I spotted the girl that helped me earlier on. Her name was Nami something i think, Well she did have a camera on her hand and it does look like her.

"No one is going anywhere, until one of you is keen enough to do that"

The students looked at each other and started nudging each other whispering you do it etc… I stood there biting my lips and fiddling with my bag nervously as some of the students were still looking at me. _Why is that they're looking at me, is it what I'm wearing I thought to myself still fiddling with my bag._

"I'll do it" said Nami Amou-san smiling and waving at me.

**(0x_xO)||Later On- during break||**

"So you're the Anzai everyone was talking about" said Nami scanning me from head to toe with a confused look on her face.

I stood there awkwardly as she looked at me; "...W-Why were people talking about me" I asked nervously.

"It's best not to know plus there were only rumours so don't worry about it; anyways let's get this over and done with already, you can help me collect pictures about the concourse participants" said Nami walking hastily.

"There were rumors about me?" I mumbled to myself. _I just started and everyone's already starting rumors. I chose this section not only because of the uniform but because of the girl that was nice to me when I went to see Len perform. And i though all of them will be like that. Guess I was wrong._

"This is the Library and over there on the right is Student study Room" carried on Nami pointing at rooms and saying directions to me. "You may know this already but this school is split in to 3 departments. There's the Special GT (Gifted/Talented) students, Music Students and the General Education students."

"S-So...Why is it split into 3 departments?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The Special GT department is a prestigious private department in Seiso Academy where the filthy rich students go to. The Music department is where students who passionate about music go to and study it. Finally the General Education department is where the ordinary students go to like us"

...

"There is something you need to know as well; even though the school is split into 3 departments each of them hate the other"

"..What does that mean?"

"In other words none of us get along with each other"

"Huh, why is that? "i asked confused with the school way of teaching

"I don't really know but the Music students think we know nothing and we think that the special GT students are snotty rich kids" said Nami

So this school has its own history and conflict with the students, why did dad even made me come here in the first place. Okay maybe i agreed to come here because I didn't like my old school and mom's past was here in this school.

**Xx Nami POV xX**

"I don't really know but the Music students think we know nothing and we think that the special GT students are snotty rich kids" I said wanting to drop the subject. Anyways after I show the new student around maybe I should ask her to help me around.

"Miyuki, would you like to hang out-

"She's not there" I muttered turning around. "Don't tell me she's lost again" This is the general education department she mustn't have gone that far right?

"Miyuki-san where are you" I said quite loudly as students from the corridor started staring at me. I smiled awkwardly, damn where could she be, I'll be in trouble if I say to the teachers she's missing.

"Amou-san, are you okay-

I've heard that voice before Hino? "Hino?"

"The bells gone already so why aren't you in class?" said Hino looking at me worryingly.

"neh Hino, help me find the new student, I think I lost her"

"N-New student?" said Hino confusingly.

"Sorry Hino I have to do this" I said confidently. I grabbed her arm and together we ran across the corridor. "Amou-san! Wait-"shrieked Hino.

**Xx Miyuki POV xX**

So this school has its own history and conflict with the students, why did dad even made me come here in the first place. Okay maybe i agreed to come here because I didn't like my old school and mom's past was here in this school. Right that's the spirit said my inner self.

Since I was lost in to my thoughts I never heard Nami speaking to me anymore. Instinctively I turned around only to find myself lost in a long corridor. _"Where's the students that are meant to be in the corridors" I thought_. This is why I hate big schools I somehow get lost all of the time, I think it's the 2nd time getting lost today. Knowingly I shuffled through my bag to find the schools diary and to find the schools map within the dairy. After 10 odd minutes of turning pages in the middle of the corridor I finally found it. However I didn't understood a single direction of the maps guideline**. Go left, no She has to go right** said my inner voice. Giving up and **admitting to myself** I was lost I followed my sixth sense and went straight.

* * *

**Thank you: lolmomo88 Dragon Violist Law-heartPirates Yonggukie for following this fanfic and reviewing /also to those of you reading...**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you Liked it**

**Review/Favorite/Follow IT: OK XD**

**Xx I'll Start doing Questions about the story so answer them OK for me. xX**

**Question; Do you like the different POV's? Should I carry on doing it? Or is it just confusing? Drop YOUR answers in the reviews**

**~Till Then~ XD**


	8. Chapter 8:Meeting the Host Club

**Authors Note: Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Host Club**

* * *

Hours went pass and I finally came across to a huge door. It felt like as if fate was leading me into this room ,putting my confidence together I opened the door.

Seriously an empty room and here I thought it was a music classroom judging by what it says on the door. Looking around the empty room I realised that it was huge not it was enormous. Stepping into the room I felt small standing at by the door; then I saw a glimpse of a piano right at the far side of the room. **A Piano** I said to myself, it's been long since I've played it; 7-8 years maybe.** Just play it already no one is there anyways** said my inner voice. _But I-I don't know i said to myself_, biting my lower lips I carefully opened the board and sat on the bench. First I was scared and nervous playing the piano but my fingers unconsciously played, the sound wasn't that awful and I started to feel calm and comfortable with the rhythm I was playing. Suddenly I heard noises- "Whose there?"

"That was beautifully played" said a blonde **princely freak** coming towards me.

"Hey Boss your scaring her" said two look a likes at unison

"Hey, what's your name" said a kid clinging in to my arm.

Immediately I felt awkward and weird. Who are these people I wondered staring at the kid that was still clinging on to me I pushed my arm away so he could get off, but instead he fell on the floor.

"A-ah I-I'm …sorry" I said stuttering. It's his own fault anyways why was he clinging on to me in the first place I thought.

"It's Okay you didn't mean it right; so tell me what your name is?"

Is he acting or what, "Miyuki" I said feeling a bit guilty.

"Now now, all of you step aside, I'll deal with this" said a four eye. "Judging from your uniform you're a general students, so tell me what are you doing in the Special GT department and especially our host club" said the four eye calmly but sounded as if it was a threat.

"Hey Kyouya stop bullying her, Miyuki-san might have gotten lost" said the princely guy smiling at me.

"Does she even talk" said one of the look a likes on my right hand side.

"I don't think so" said the other on the opposite.

Not only am I feeling weird and awkward now I'm getting stiff, I think my problem has become worse than it was before. **You haven't got a problem with that Len said my other self**. That's because Len is weirder than me and the way he talks is even bizarre; he speaks way too formal and plus he's my cousin so I have to get used to it. These people are strangers I thought looking at my surroundings.

"Does she even talk" said one of the look a likes on my right hand side.

"I don't think so" said the other on the opposite.

"Of course I talk" I snapped back, "who are you lot anyways"

"Feisty" said the twins in unison backing away from me.

"Now excuse me for my manner, I should have introduced myself for our new guest; I am Tamaki Suoh the president of the host club" said the princely guy proudly.

_The Host club?_ I said

"The Host club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just put at this Seiso Private Academy elegant playground for super rich and beautiful students" said the princely guy known as Tamaki Suoh.

"So care to tell us why you're here" said Tamaki calmly.

"I got lost" I mumbled. First I was at the general department and now I'm at the other end of the school in the so called host club. Just what is up with this school?

"Well you've come a far way, please have a seat" said Tamaki leading me to a sofa.

Now this annoyed me because not only was he touching me the awkward feeling was still there.

"Hey Boss that's not fair your taking our new guest for yourself"

"Yeah, I bet she doesn't even like you; I mean she's already given you the eyes"

"Now step away boss" said the other twin holding on to my shoulder.

As I sat down the twins carried on talking about the host club only to be interrupted by that Tamaki guy. "So, theirs the silent type Mori-sempai, or the Lolita type Honey-Sempai; or do you prefer the twin … type. Now that's not all; would you prefer the cool type Kyouya or the natural Haruhi Fujioka"said Tamaki coming close to me yet again. "Or do you like the princely type as myself?"

Taking in a deep breath I put all of my courage to say something to these idiots and get away from here. "Get away from me you phony Prince what's wrong with you, you idiot." (The twins started laughing and commended me). "It's not funny in the least bit, how can you lot be near this idiot" I turned around and looked at the so called Kyouya, "What you looking at you ugly four eye jerk, and that's a girl right "I said looking at Haruhi, "why on earth are you cross-dressing near these idiots". Looking around I gave up and kept quiet since the words I've chosen were too harsh on them plus they were staring at me like they've never seen anything like it before. "You" I said pointing at the tall mori sempai, "Can you please show me the way back to the general department."

"Go on Mori, before she kills us" said one of twins pleadingly but sounded sarcastic.

"Yeah you have to, look at boss he's gone already" said the other.

Now that I look at it the princely guy has taken the words I've said to him way too much. The four eyes still looked calm but I could feel an annoying aura around him, scary right.

* * *

**Authors Note: As you can tell my OC Miyuki has a self conscious problems so writing is kind of hard ...Hope you liked it**

******Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: Who's your favourite character in the ouran highschool host club? mines are the Hitachiin twins-hikaru. that red-haired kid and mori are alright as well. **


	9. Chapter 9: Fun and Alone?

**Authors Note: OK so this chapter is like a step up chapter where most of the canon characters aren't around. But its still a read. Oh Yeah this chapter is the longest chapter i've typed so far and its going to get longer i hope... :D Hope you enjoy**

**{Thanks for reading}**

**Chapter 9: Fun and Alone?**

* * *

**Nami POV**

After going around the General Department for the hundredth time we still couldn't find her.

"Hey Amou-san let's stop, I'm getting tired." said Hino helplessly.

"OK, but if a teacher asks us were the new girl is both of us are to blame." I said sarcastically.

"Hai , Hai I get it" said Hino.

"What lesson are we meant to have now; it's past Lunch already right?"

"I'm guessing we have ….well I have History now and that's the last lesson of the day"

"Well ok I'll see you later, Hino-san" I said waving at her as she ran across the corridor.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to come with me to find the new girl. I'm feeling guilty now.

**Miyuki POV**

After a long day I finally went home. First day of school was definitely what I wasn't expecting, first the 3 sections or whatever then the students hating on each other and the host club. Just what is the host club? I should ask Nami or Len about this mystery.

"How was your day" said Jun playfully waiting in the car.

"OK?" I said not wanting to answer the question.

"Your grandmother is at some meeting so you're home alone today with Len and me"

_Grandmother.…_Alright that's awesome; at least I won't have to listen to her talk since I'm already exhausted because of school. Not wanting to sound rude or anything but her so called catch up stories are forever.

"Hurry up, I've got somewhere to go as well Miyuki-chi" said Jun smiling.

|At the so called Home|

"Hello is anyone home" I said looking around the living room cautiously.

"Len, are you here?"

"Anyone home?" I said a bit loudly this time.

"What do you want?" said Len coming out from the other room.

That's good. At least I'm not home alone even if I'm stuck with Len. "I'm going to my room call me if you need me."

|X|-On the Phone

"Hey, Miyu-chi I promised to call everyday right so here I am calling you Miyu-chin"

"Hey Dad"

"So how's school?"

"Weird; anyways Dad what section was mum in, since you said Mum and you went to this school"

"Ah yeah, well I was in the General section and your Mother was in the Music Department"

_No wonder Mum was good at playing the piano I thought._

"Miyu you're not asking me about moving houses and stuff like that"

"No, I'm not anymore and plus I'm getting used to living in this house"

"Well done Miyuki you've grown, I'll call tomorrow as well, Bye" said Dad on the phone before cutting off.

_What does he mean I've grown; I was acting mature as well. Stupid Dad thinking he's always right._

Luckily for me I only had little amount of homework to complete for tomorrow's classes. I guess being lost in school has its advantages.

|Few Days Later|

"Bye Leno" I said on an early summery Saturday but as usual he gave me a cold glare. Leno was his new nickname I made up for him since it all was too long to say.

Starting today, all of the participant in the concours will be going to a training camp. This means that Len won't be here for 3 nights and 4 days; grandmother had to go back to some other place for some meetings or something like that. And that's why instead of being lazy in my bed today I was seeing Len off, well up to the front door that is.

What shall I do now? I thought to myself. Normally on the weekends I would catch on stuff I missed or help around the house. Maybe I should go out and have some fresh air.

"Hey Miyuki, over here" shouted someone that sounded familiar.

Glancing around the road I saw Nami waving her hands and telling me to go over to where she was.

"…Nami..eh Hey.." I said cautiously.

"Since we're friends now, let's hang out and take pictures" she said gleefully.

"B-but" I said hesitating. Truthfully I didn't mind being around with Nami but she was always wanting to try new things out and didn't take things too seriously like me that is. I took a lot of things seriously especially to those people I didn't know. but Nami was now my friend. And I seriously don't know how we became friends, i guess thats how its always been.

"..Eh stop it already, as a friend I'll make you" she said grabbing on to my arms and pulling me to a shop.

While we were looking at the clothes I started to calm down while I was around Nami. "Trying on these clothes wouldn't hurt right Miyu?" said Nami giving me a playful eye.

"Y-You…you wouldn't Nami?" I shrieked. _Luckily no one was there to look at me weirdly._

"I would like to take these clothes for my friend to try" said Nami to the woman and then looking at me.

"Hey Nami I-I… don't wear dresses it's too girly" I said stepping back a little.

"Oh come on, just this once for me OK and plus you're a girl so believe in yourself a little"

|X|

"Hey Nami, this is too short way too short" I said in the dressing room.

Click. Was that a camera? I glanced around. "Nami don't take pictures; it's not fair" I whined trying to close the curtains.

"You look cute" said Nami taking another picture.

"You look cute" said Nami taking another picture. My face began to flush red at her word even though I knew she was just saying it because of the dress. I mean like every time I look at the mirror I see me and I never really thought that I was pretty or beautiful for all that matters. I was just me Miyuki Anzai.

This torture went on for around an hour, but I did carry on enjoying it even though I didn't like dresses. Now it was Nami's turn unlike me she did all sort of poses showing herself around, quickly I shot them with the camera. You can tell I was an amateur at it but I still carried taking pictures of Nami, it was more fun that way.

|X|

"..Eh...Nami d-do you know about the host club" I asked agitatedly in the cafe.

"Yeah, why?" she replied taking a bite to a fairy cake.

The truth was the day that I got lost I met the host club and I was wondering if you could tell me more about this school. I can't say that it's too much. "What is it, The host club that is?"

"The Host club is where the schools most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just put at this Seiso Private Academy elegant playground for super rich and beautiful students" she said contentedly.

Did she memorise that because I swear that Princely guy said the exact same thing. "You...Like them" I asked confused.

"I wouldn't say I like them but that would mean I was lying. Well the host club members are the only special GT students us General Students like, their nice to everyone especially the girls."

She suddenly got her purse and got a small notebook out. Skipping dozen of pages she stopped at a certain page and smiled at it.

When she did turn it around I saw the Host Club members standing around doing poses on the photo. But one of the faces had a red circle around it. Looking closer at it Nami quickly took it back and held it close to her chest.

"Nami are you alright?" I asked hesitatingly.

"I'll tell you more about them some other time but I got to go now" she said putting the last piece of cupcake in to her mouth and looking at the clock. "I'll see you later, Bye Miyu" said Nami running out of the shop.

|X|

This is how I spent my day; hanging out with Nami till 6pm was fun. But when I got back home the fun and happy feeling I had disappeared well more like ran out. Here I was home alone. The first thing I did was to quickly have a shower and then watch some TV but that got boring so I thought that I should have an early bedtime.

I looked out the window of bedroom I could see the sun setting down. I let out a small sigh escape from my lips as I carried on thinking about my new school life. Now that I had a friend that I was close with I wonder if my problem would vanish then maybe I would be a better person than I am now. The house was quiet with no one around, it was still 7:30 but I just went to my bed. Len wasn't here and neither was that loud Jun; no I'm not missing any of them but who likes to stay home alone especially in the evening dark nights.

"Shut Up" I muttered at the loud noise which sounded like an annoying siren. Turning left and right I gave up and woke up subconsciously.

My mind was still vague, the last remnants of my dream where still their but disappeared by the realisation that I was awake again. With a mental sigh I moaned as I looked at the annoying alarm clock 07:34. "Oh its just 2 in the morning" I said to myself yawning again.

Going back to sleep I blinked thinking; this time I looked at the alarm clock once more. "07:35! I'm late, really late" I yelled why didn't know one woke me up?

|X|

"This student got lost so I'm sorry if I disturbed your class" said the teacher with a purple long hair.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I said quietly looking down at the ground making sure I make no eye contact to anyone since I am totally embarrassed at the moment.

"Make sure you don't be late next time; you've been a student for a week and odd days Anzai-san"

"Yes sensei and thank you" I said to the other teacher that walked out of the classroom. That teacher really is lazy I'm surprised he even took me all the way here.

Taking a seat at my desk I quickly glanced around the classroom only a few people were looking at me but I could see Nami mouthing something at me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading all of you lot**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: Is the story pacing too slow or too fast? This is important so please answer since i'm not sure even if i read it for the hundredth time. **

**{Thanks Again}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Thanks a LOT lolmomo88 ** 05Hana-chan Yonggukie Law-heartPirates ** for the reviews. **

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 10: Meeting the others**

* * *

**Miyuki (OC) POV**

Today I was pretty excited as Misa Hamai my aunt and her husband were coming back home. A letter came from America saying that she was going to come back with her husband and make it in time before the second concours. I was guessing she wanted to come and see Len perform; but I didn't really care because it was going to my first time meeting her husband .

"Hey Leno" I said on a dry evening, "is your father really scary, is he normal" or like you I thought. If he was like Len I'll be really freaked out.

" They'll be coming Tomorrow" he stated coldly.

"But still, I want to know?" I protested.

"They'll be here by tomorrow and you can ask him those questions" he stated before leaving the living room annoyed.

I seriously can't ask anything to this guy. He's always making me feel really annoyed. And how can I ask him those questions.

Ding Dong

I wonder who it is, maybe it's Jun or it could be Lens' parents that came earlier than the expected time. No way I thought I can't face them now especially Len's dad. I'm not even ready yet.

"Hey Len, open the door for the guests" I said running up the stairs and into my room quicktime.

|X|** (no one's POV)**

"What are you doing in front of other people's houses?" sated Len

"well …um I thought I'll give you this back" said Hino holding the bag up.

"You went through all the trouble to bring it back?" replied Len taking the bag.

"Hey! Isn't there a better way to say that?" said Tsuchiura.

"Its okay, Tsuchiura-kun…

"Since you're done with your business, would you go home?" said Len turning back to the gate.

"Ah.. Tsukimori-kun... Are you feeling better?" said Hino stepping forward.

"Yeah" replied Len quietly.

"I see that's good" said Hino feeling relieved.

"Hurry up and go ho-

Since Hihara belly started to rumble he awkwardly laughed, but Len allowed him to go inside the house since Hihara was feeling hungry both Tschuira and Hino followed Hihara to Len's house.

|X|

""This is good," Is it really okay for me to eat this much" said Hihara

"They are only treats and i don't eat much at home anyways"

"Tsukimori-kun, your family...has 3 people living here including you and your parents?"

"No my grandparents as well and my cousin" stated Len, "most of them are out today"

"Eh is that so?" said Hihara grabbing a doughnut from the plate.

"By the way, you sure are eating quite a lot..." supposed Tsuchiura

"Indeed" said Len looking at Hihara then at Tsuchiura, but quickly turns around.

…

"Please don't look as you wish" said Len taking the photo off them

"Then show me your room!" said Hihara happily.

"Hihara-senpai…

"Even you have things youu're rushing with, Tsukimori" said Tschura

"You seem to have a lot of time before the selection" answered back Len

"Are you saying that Elite Music Student-sama has no spare time because he has to practice for every valuable minute and second?" asked Tsuchiura

"That's not it; since you're participating, I want the best results"

"Championship?" asked Tschira raising an eye

"Of course there's no other meaning to the concours"

"But the purpose of the concours is to enjoy music, and not about the rankings and other things right?" said Hino

"Yeah, Yeah. You have to be at ease and enjoy it more" replied Hihara.

"Enjoy" muttered Len.

|X| **(Miyuki POV)**

OK since it is quite lively in the living room I'm guessing his parents really came back today along with his grandparents. Maybe i should just keep a straight face and smile at his dad. But Dad said that his brother was Lens' dad even though they didn't get along really well.

Slowly taking steps down the stairs i stood by the door hesitating if i should open it or run back upstairs to think more.

"Right?" said a familiar voice

Wait did i just hear Hino? I thought. Nah it can't be. 1, 2, 3 take a deep breath in and then out. I said to myself to keep calm.

That's it I'm opening this door right now before i get mad with my thoughts.

"Wow" said a student happily.

What's this Len actually has friends and brings them over? Suddenly they all started to stare at me. I gulped at this awkward situation. I knew _i should have ran back up stairs said my other self._** Act Norma**l Miyu, act normal, their just students okay. You're different now since you've started hanging around with Nami. I nodded and looked at the students and then at Len.

"You've bought friends home Leno, and here I thought you were friendless especially with that impression of yours" I said unconsciously. **I didn't say that did I**, oh well let's just carry on I thought.

The green hair guy that was sitting down on the sofa started to snicker at what I said. Doesn't he looks familiar said my other self and the other guy i thought looking at the other green haired guy who was standing next to Hino.

"Friendless, Leno?" he muttered but everyone could still hear him.

I smiled and greeted Hino. "Hey" she replied surprised to see me.

"Len over their" I said looking at him "is my cousin" Trying to make her understand that i wasn't as she seem.

"Ah, you never said anything like that before" she asked me still surprised.

"Well the subject never came up and…" I said quietly.

"It's okay Miyu, don't worry about it, Okay" said Hino.

The green haired guy was looking at me weirdly and what's more I could feel the awkwardness in the room. Trying to get rid of the feeling I greeted them.

"….I'm Miyuki, "Nice to meet you all" I said looking at both the green haired guys in the room and then smiling at both of them. But it was definitely awkward judging by their reaction.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hihara Kazuki" he said snapping back.

"The names Tsuchiura Ryotaro" he said looking down at me as he got up from the sofa.

WAGH, he's tall I thought glancing up at him.

"Ne, ne you don't look like Len at all" said Hihara looking at the photo Hino was holding

"I'm his cousin not his sister; plus it's good that I don't look like him" I stated cringing with the thought of looking similar to Len.

The tall guy started to snicker again and judging by Len's reaction he got annoyed.

"A-are you lot friends with L-Len" I asked Hino.

"Fr-Friends?" she said but then she awkwardly started to laugh.

"Were concourse friend right you lot" he replied. But then went back to mesmerizing the photos of Len in the cupboard.

"Look at this" said Hihara showing it to Hino.

"Eh, this one looks cute" said Hino giggling.

I could see Len getting annoyed.

"Like I said, please don't look as you wish!"

"Yes!" said hino and Hihara in unison.

Haha- Lens' different around his friends, its the first time I've seen him like that i thought smiling at what was happening.

"Ah, I have to eat the cakes" said Hihara giving the photo to Hino and going to the table.

...

"Hey, I'll return them soon, so can I borrow some CDs?" asked Hino politely.

"I don't really mind" answered Len

"Alright Thanks!; also sorry all of a sudden. We were intruding, weren't we?"

"Its okay, Hino" I said sitting down on the sofa and grabbing a cookie from the table.

"This is really delicious" said Hihara happily.

This guy is actually funny i thought taking a bite to the cookie.

|X|(**Hino POV)**

"Sorry about today" said Len quietly, turning around. (His back facing Hino)

"Hehe, its okay" I said smiling thinking that Tsukimori-kun isn't what he seems to be.

….

"I'll see you tomorrow Miyu" I said.

"You can come again if you want to-…you're more than welcome to" she said shyly.

"Hai, hai; bye Tsukimori-kun" I said waving at him and Miyu.

"It was nice meeting you Miyuki-san and thanks for the food Tsukimori" said Hihara

"It was nothing" said Len

…

"When I get home, it's dinner time!" said Hihara-senpai.

"You're still going to eat?" asked Tsuchiura-kun.

"I have a different stomach for dinner!" replied Hihara-senpai.

Hehe, that's so like Hihara-senpai I thought smiling.

"Why did you have Tsukimori uniform?" asked Tsuchiura-kun.

I looked up, "well….that's..ummm" I said what shall I say. I started to ramble on but was cut off. "He was running away, had a fever…fell asleep and then-

"I don't get it!" replied Tsuchiura-kun.

"Well, isn't okay?" I asked, "We have to do our best in the 2nd selection" Then i started to ramble on unconsciously.

"It's because Tsukimori-kun's that serious; I'm also a regular student, so I can't take it easy, right?" I said helplessly.

"That guy is serious? Isn't that just his personality?, he just really hates to lose" said Tsuchiura-kun not impressed.

"You seem to hate losing quite a lot too!" I said smiling.

"Hey, don't put me in the same boat as him!" said Tsuchiura-kun

"Sorry, sorry" I said giggling.

"Hey, you two are slow" shouted Hihara-senpai standing on to a block.

"Coming!" I said loudly.

…|at Home|...

The 2nd selection's theme is…"something to believe in" I thought. I have to hurry up and decide on apiece to perform so I can practice. And I have to look for an accompanist too… sighing I realize I have a lot to do.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading all of you lot**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: Who was your first anime crush? * the first anime- which one did you like first***

Now that my O/C Miyuki has met all the characters except Shimizu, Fuyuumi,Yunoki; hopefully they'll meet in the 2nd concours or before- not sure...

**{Thanks Again}**


	11. Chapter 11: 2nd Competition (short)

**Sorry for not updating quickly **

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 11: 2nd Concours**

* * *

|X| **Miyuki OC POV**

"So Miyuki, everything was fine right whilst I was gone" said Aunt Misa

"Ah yeah, everything was okay" I replied

"Miyuki Anzai right?, you didn't take your fathers surname?" asked (Lens dad)

"Ah yeah, eh I took my mother's instead" I replied hesitating.

What am I doing I said to myself. I can't even eat dinner properly Lens' Dad is sure intimidating. I looked at Len and then at his father but I quickly glanced down since he saw me looking at him.

"How's school? You're enjoying right?" asked Aunt Misa.

"Yeah i-I'm enjoying it; I've got friends and all?" I said quietly.

The entire Dinner went on like this, them asking me questions and I was hesitatingly replying to it.

"Don't forget that we're coming to see you Len at the concours?" said his dad.

"Yes, I'll remember" said Len clearly before making his way out the room for some "practice" .

|X|

Today was the day, Len and the other concours. The hall was crowded as usual and this time not a lot of people were looking at me.

"Hey Miyu, over here" said Nami

"Hi Nami" I said casually

"Were going to the backstage to get some pictures and your helping me okay?" said Nami

"Sure, it's not like I've got a lot to do anyways!" I said.

X| at the backstage

"We're sorry,okay, Len…coming this suddenly…" said Aunt Misa sadly

"But its been awhile since we've seen you appear on stage." said his dad patting him on the back. "I'm looking forward to your performance" he said.

"I don't understand why you're looking forward to it, but I'll do my best" stated Len.

….

"Tsukimori-kun talks respectfully even to his own parents?" said Hino surprised.

"So it seems…" said Yunoki

"His mother is Hamai Misa-san, right?" asked Shimizu-kun.

"Yeah, she's such a beautiful person" said Hihara looking at lens mother.

"Yes…indeed." said Fuuyumi agreeing to Hihara's statement.

...

" We will now start the 2nd selection...Performer #1 From the General Department Tsuchiura Ryotaro"

...(after a while whilst Tsuchiura starts this performance)...

"So the new participant, Tsuchiura is right off the bat..." said Nami clinging on to Hino neck.

* * *

**I know its super Short but i'll update again soon i think/i hope XD**

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading all of you lot**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: How do you like the story so far?**


	12. Chapter 12: 2nd Competition (Full Vers)

**Sorry for not updating quickly**

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 12: 2nd Concours part 2**

* * *

_Preview: so far the 1st concours has already took place and its time for the second one. My OC Miyuki Anzai has met most of them excluding Yunoki, Fuyuumi, and Shimizu. Its similar to the actual La corda story but i changed it. Hope you carry on reading it._

* * *

That was AMAZING, i thought. Looking around it wasn't only me. This guy his name was Ryochura i think. Not only is he good looking; he really is great at playing the piano. He'll beat Leno if he doesn't come out with something as great as this.

Analyzing through the camera Nami gave me to take some 'Brilliant' photo's of the competitors, even though i wasn't good at it. I just accepted it as it was really hard to say no to someone like Nami. I quickly took a 'snapshot' of of the Ryochura guy whilst he was still playing the piano happily.

**Hino POV**

"ne-ne That was really good" said Hihara patting Tsuchiura-kun shoulder.

**"We will now carry on with the 2nd selection...Performer #2 From the General Department Hino Kahoko"**

"Good Luck, Hino-chan" said Hihara eagerly.

"Hey, no need to be so nervous Hino" said Nami, "Yeah, just remember to do your best" Tsuchiura said walking in to the backstage.

"_I have to do it properly this time"_ I muttered to myself. Gripping my violin firmly I went to the stage confidently.

**Back to O/C Miyuki POV**

Hino's music is so sincere, it may not be as skillful as Leno but I like her sound of the violin. Giggling to myself since Leno has a lot of rivalry in this competition he may not be a 'genius' after all.

Click, I took a sneaky snapshot of Hino who looked surprised once she finished her piece.

There, Hino stood there nervously once she heard the mass amount of clapping she received from the audience. "That was beautifully played" I heard Leno's Dad say. "Thats right" ,replied Aunt Misa (Len's Mum).

* * *

**At the Backstage Hino POV**

"Hino-chan Good Job, You were really good" said Hihara happily.

"Ah..Please don't flatter me, Hihara-senpai.." I said nervously. Finally its over i thought, however I still feel nervous...

..,

...

**Performer #3, from the Music Department,3-B Hihara Kazuki**

"Kanayan, you promised okay" said Hihara-senpai before going off.

"Promise?" I said.

"Oh.. Its nothing" replied Kanaya-sensei

* * *

**Miyuki O/C POV **

From what I know Hihara Kazuki plays the trumpet, his music makes others feel happy for some reason but it also has a certain skill to capture your hearts and want more. Again I took photos and thought that these people were good, a good competition for Len to test out his 'amazing' skills.

He happily waved his hands to the audience once his performance was over. No wonder Len can't say anything to him, similar to Nami in a way.

* * *

**Hino POV**

**Performer #4 from the Music Department, Yunoki Azuma-san**

_Its already Yunoki turn. I guess I have to go back now. said Len to himself in the waiting room._

**Performer #5, from the music Department. 1-B Fuyuumi Shouko**

"Yosh, Fuyuumi, go all out" said Kanaya sensei

"Sensei, why are you doing pressuring people like that?" I complained.

"Its... a joke, Its a Joke..okay" replied Kanaya sensei.

"Really now" I said giving up.

Looking around the backstage room I couldn't see Tsukimori-kun. "ne Sensei, where's Tsukimori-kun?" I asked

"Tsukimori?" He replied not knowing where he went.

"I saw Tsukimori leaving awhile ago, but...maybe he's in the waiting room?" said Yunoki.

Waiting room I wondered. "umm..I'll go look for him a bit...okay?" I said sheepishly.

**Performer #6, From the Music Department,1-A Shimizu Keiich**i

"Well there you have it, it'll be a great help if you walked slowly for a bit" said Kanaya sensei.

"Hai" replied Shimizu.

Jeez, where did Tsukimori go I thought looking around for him in the corridor.

Huh,Tsuchiura-kun and Hihara senpai, what are they doing here? "Ne~, Hihara-Senpai, Tsuchiura-kun" I shouted loudly.

"Hino-san?"

"Those 2nd year Music Students said that Tsukimori went outside" said Hihara-senpai.

"Outside!" I said surprised.

"Yeah, were going outside to look for him" said Tsuchiura-kun.

"Yosh, I'm coming as well" I said.

"It'll be hard for you with those shoes on right?" said Tsuchiura-kun.

Even though he was right I still didn't want to give up. "Hai...I'll look around here one more time" I said helplessly.

I went back to the waiting room and called out Tsukimori-kun, just where did he go i wondered still looking around the room. There's no way he would leave his violin in the middle of no where.

It couldn't be... BANG "Tsukimori-kun, i'll get you out of here, first I have to go and get Kanaya-sensei to get the keys?"

"Don't, There's no way I'll make it on time anyways" said Tsukimori. "But aren't you happy, now there's one less rival?"

"What do you mean, Tsukimori-kun I was looking forward to your performance, me playing like i was enjoying but you were talented...I was jealous of you and yet..saying your performance has no meaning...Don't Ever Talk Like That Ever Again!"

"I'll push...and you pull the handle...okay" said Tsukimori-kun.

"Hai..."I replied.

**Performer #7 From the Special GT departement, Tamaki Suoh class 2-B**

"Finally its my turn to shine" He said glad that it was his turn even though he was the 2nd last person to perform.

"Suoh-san, Please take your time, since Tsukimori still hasn't came back yet" said Kanaya sensei.

"I understand" he replied modestly, "Well after Shimizu-kun comes back quickly."

"Seriously though, I'm worried about that boy..." said Kanaya- sensei shaking his head.

* * *

**Miyuki O/C POV**

Screams erupted the entire hall as the so called 'Prince' entered. What a show off I thought, that phony prince plays the piano.

"I will now be playing, thank you" He said making all the 'fangirls' quieten down.

Tamaki Suoh or so I remember. He is the president of the so called special GT students Host Club. Comparing his piano to Ryochura, this guy isn't all about his face. He can actually play the piano, the soft gentle keys as the beautiful sound of the piano came out. Everyone was awed and I was taken aback since he was really good.

* * *

**Finally I updated *Laughs helplessly* sorry guys **

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading **

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: Is It confusing jumping from one person's POV(point of View) to another. Like I did with Hino and my O/C Miyuki? **

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**

**Shingeki No Kyojin anime was over so i felt lost and wanted to write again. *mayybe these are the symptoms* that anime was great and I read the manga but too bad its a monthly update one. Sorry for my rant but the ending for the last episode uugh **


	13. Chapter 13: About the Memebers

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 13: Meeting the Host Members AGAIN?!**

* * *

_**Preview: So far the 1st and 2nd concours has taken place. Now I will develop the main story plot and relationship. These few chapters was to meet them now were about halfway through the storyline Everything is coming Fast Now. **_

_***Important*-This is mainly a La corda Fic but the Ouran characters will still be in here. Judging from the past chapters it was mainly a La corda thing hopefully I will add the Ouran members into the storyline now. ^_^ **_

_**Hope you enjoy reading...**_

* * *

Days went past, and the 3rd Competition for the concours was starting. It was just round the corner. I naturally and as usual would be with Nami for most of time during the concours and helping her 'Take decent photos'. However since Nami was part of these concours as the so called 'Journalist' I came to know each and every participant through this. At first tagging along Nami was a way to get rid of my awkwardness with people since Nami was funny she always meets new people. I got to know the participants, Hihara-senpai the loud yet cheerful upperclassmen, Yunoki-senpai the one I first he was a cross-dresser since he definitely looked like a girl like he seriously did. When I did found out everyone meaning Nami,Hino and Hihara-senpai started to laugh and after that I thought he would be mad but he smiled so now I think he is weird. And then there's the quiet yet princely Shimizu-kun. He doesn't talk much but he is definitely talented in music, so I kinda respect him for that. Fuyuumi-chan the shy musician, she is really quiet no wonder Nami and Hino think she's really cute. I also met Hino's friends Mio and Nao, Nao being the most mature out the 3 of them and Mio being the funniest yet gullible out of them all. Oh and there's Mori-san, the pianist that helps Hino. I've never talked to Mori-san a lot but her talents for the piano were really good, well the two pianist competing in the competitions were really good and talented but Mori-san had something else when she was pianoing for Hino. If only I could play the piano again without any burdens and thoughts...

Since Len came last in the other concours, I think the second one he became more 'meaner' or something like that. I think he became more stress or depressed or whatever. Because of this I couldn't make fun of him like before since he would just ignore me, naturally. His parents started to become more worried especially his mum,aunt Misa. Well I couldn't blame her since Len became even more 'into his music'. Here I thought Len wasn't that into being the 'champion' of the competition but now that I think about it I guess I didn't knew a lot about Len himself...

XXX

"Miyu~Miyuki-saan come with me" said Nami holding on to my arms and starting to drag me.

"ano- Nami where are we going anyways?"

"hehe, where going to find some information about the concour male participants!"

Huh. More information about the male participants i thought. hmmm

"What about Hino-san and that 1st year Fuyuumi?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, those two, Hino refused me getting info's about her and Fuyuumi-chan, so i'm going to ask them about the other participants hehe" she replied happily.

XXX

"Hino~,Fuyuumi-chan~" said Nami

"Amou-san what are you doing here?, didn't we refused already!"

"I came here to ask you girls about the other participants?"

...(Both Fuyuumi and Hino-san were confused)

"Like I said, they're all popular aren't they" asked Nami enthusiastically.

"I don't know what you mean by usually...eto..."said Hino

"Then tell which one is your type?" ..,."Like you know there's rumors about you and that Tsuchiura-kun you know...

"Heh What?!" said Hino surprisingly

"Ah Mori-san you got called to?" said Nami turning round to her as she came in to the room.

"Oh, your all here already?,That was fast" said Mori-san

"Thats it, I know, Mori-san is more familiar with the music department members." How are they like usually?" asked Nami eagerly

"Usually,huh?" said Mori-san.

"I'm in Tsukimori-kuns class" she carried on, He's talented in the Violin and is cute right?, Lots of girls like him as well"

"eh, I knew it." said Nami

"But because of his personality he really doesn't have that many friends."

Yeah everyone knows about his personality but thats Len i thought,

"Well he's not really friendly...Tsukimori-kun that is?" wondered Hino.

"I guess the nice way of putting him is cool right?" said Nami.

Then Mori-san and Nami went and carried on talking about his personality and what not completely ignoring their surroundings.

.."ano, I don't think we need to worry about him...said Hino but obviously they couldn't here her,

Then they started to talk about the other like Yunoki,Hirahara and Shimizu. Squealing like fangirls i told Hino to retreat.

"They're dangerous Fuyuumi-chan, Lets get away" said Hino.

...

After a while they found out the guys were spying.

"Wow you lot are mean ear dropping on us, you guys suck?" said Nami

"That's because you lot made it impossible for us to come in!." complained Tsuchiura-kun.

Hehe they're really funny i thought. Now that I think about it I don't really know much about this guys personality?- well whatever, it doesn't really matter.

xxx

"So, Nami what was that all about? back in the room with the others?" I asked whilst we were walking home together.

"Oh That!, well I wanted to know their opinions about each other especially the girls..."

..."What about you Miyu which one is your type?" she asked playfully

"You're not teasing me are you Nami~" I asked

"Agh come on just tell me which one, okay Miyu" she asked pleadingly.

"Okay so who shall i start with first"I said not fully understanding her question.

"hmmm...lets start with Tsukimori Len, what do you think of him?"

He's my cousin so what shall i say bout him. Its not like i could tell her that...hmm"Like you said earlier he's the cool type right, so he's okay but he's personality though..."

"That's right, He has the looks and everything but then theirs that personality of his" said Nami

"But thats what makes him The Tsukimori-kun we know right!" I said hastily.

"eh, Miyu when did you like Tsukimori-kun~"

"WHAT! No NO your getting it wrong Nami, I don't like Len!"

"Your already on the 1st name basis are you sure Miyu~"

"Nami, Like i said Len, Len is My-My cousin OKAY!" Damn i didn't wanted to let her know about that now.

"Hmm,really now" she said quietly

"Y-you won't put it on the newspapers in school right Nami, I-I just don't do it Nami please" I said regretting what I told her.

"Hey, Miyu~I'm your friend right, there's no way i'll ever do that, plus thats private and personal things, I'll never do stuff like that" said Nami confidently

"Really Thank you Nami, I'm sorry I never told you even though we're friends..." I said softly.

"well you had your reason, Now on to the game! What about ...Hihara-sempai?

"Hihara-senpai, is a funny person, and when ever he plays the trumpet I like it" I said smiling thinking about his talents when playing his trumpet.

"Yeah..."agreed Nami. "What about Shimizu-kun?" she said but squealed after a few seconds like a fangirl.

"He's cute, quiet and a prince if you ask me" I said

"TOTALLY! he's definitely a Prince~" said Nami happily

"He's our kouahi Nami-san...

"Hey what do you mean, so what if he's our kouhai..are you teasing me now Miyu-chii~"

hehe "No~ why would you think about that, I was just joking hehe"

"Well, i'll see you tomorrow Miyu, Laters" she said turning to another side of the road.

"Yeah, Ill see you tomorrow Nami" I relied waving back at her.

That was fun I thought, I should tell her more about myself, that I play the piano then maybe she wouldn't feel guilty i guess. Yosh tomorrow I'll tell her that I used to play the piano hopefully.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly about what my O/C Miyuki thought about the La corda characters next time things will start to heat up. **

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: So you lot know my O/C Miyuki will end up with Tsuchiura but who do you want her to end up with?**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


End file.
